The Cost Of Independance
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: What happens when a family is torn apart by something as simple as freedom? A story that follows Ireland as and what happens when she gets her freedom. But, was it all really worth it in the end?


Hi everybody! I'm S.G! This is my second Hetalia fanfic, but my first with this group of OC's. I RP Ireland (aka the main character) on an RP site and really liked writing about her. Sooo, I hope you enjoy~!

**Declaimer: I own NOTHING. Besides the plot, Ireland, and Wales, I don't own anything. Scotland is borrowed from one of my friends on the RP site and I'd like to thank her for letting me use him in my fanfic! Thank yoooooou! 3**

Note: For those of you who have no clue how to pronounce Ireland's last name, it's pronounced "Oh-Payton". I did use the Anglican spelling for her first name, "Keeva". Because, quite frankly, thinking of the name being pronounced "Kee-va" but in Irish Gaelic being spelled "Caiomhe" confused me to no end. Sooo yeah, that's why he first name is Anglican spelling and not Irish Gaelic.

* * *

It was 1916. The IRA and the British Army were at war. The Irish people had wanted freedom so bad, now they had they're chance. Today was what would later be known as Easter Rising.

Away from the armies and fighting stood two people in the middle of the field. One was a tiny red-headed woman holding a rifle and struggling to stand. The other was man with blonde hair holding a gun pointed at the woman. These two were not normal people. They were the nations of Ireland and England. Younger brother and older sister put against each other.

"Give up, Keeva. You and your people won't win this war." Arthur said coldly, cocking his gun.

Ireland went down on one knee, blood dripping into her brillient green eyes. She panted and glared at her brother.

"Erin go bragh, you son of a bitch," she snapped. "We will win this time. We'll be free."

England laughed cruely as he walked towards her. He took the gun in his hand and beat her in the head with it, knocking Ireland to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair, dragging her up to meet his eyes.

"How are you planning on wining, Miss Keeva Ó Peatain? You don't have any allies on your side. _Nobody_ will come to save you this time. Despite the fact Wales has gone missing, his army is still under my control, therefore helping me. Even Scotland's not here to save you, he's working with me."

At the mention of Scotland, Keeva growled.

"You leave Shawn out of this, Arthur!"

"Touchy about your husband, are you?" he laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you got divorced. Either way, nobody's here to save you now."

Arthur threw Keeva away from him, making the tiny nation bleed even more than she was before.

Ireland looked up at England with tears in her eyes. She hadn't let him know how much her heart was breaking from this fight.

"Please, Arthur. Just stop this."

Arthur faltered when he saw tears in his sister's eyes. Never in his life could England recall Keeva ever crying.

He shook his head and put both hands on his gun to steady it. He wasn't aware he'd began shaking.

"I will not give up until you surrender. You've already killed so many of your people because of this. You should give up."

Standing weakly, Ireland's eyes seemed dull as she spoke.

"We used to get along so well. Do you even remember that?"

England froze for a minute at her words and thought back.

~~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~~

_It was early in the morning. Arthur opened his tiny eyes and looked around. Getting out of bed, he walked into the kitchen area of his house._

_"Good morning, mummy! What are we gonna do...to...day?" _

_England looked around in confusion. The familiar, yet cold, strawberry blonde woman that was his mother was nowhere to be seen. Walking outside, he say his two brothers outside. Wales was sobbing uncontrolably into Scotland's chest. Arthur knew something was wrong._

_"Shawn, why is Kendall crying? Where's mummy?"_

_Shawn looked up and shook his head._

_"We don't know, Art."_

_Fear gripped England's tiny heart. Turning away, he ran, yelling for his mother. But, she never came._

_Arthur ran up the hill and saw his older sister. The young English nation was in a panic.  
_  
_"Keeva! I can't find mummy anywhere!"  
_  
_Ireland looked at him with sad green eyes. Eyes that matched his own. Her long red hair was tied in two braids at the side of her head. She only looked a few years older than him.  
_  
_"She's gone, Arthur." Keeva told him sadly.  
_  
_England starred at her in confusion.  
_  
_"What do you mean?" he asked.  
_  
_Keeva stood up and faced her younger brother.  
_  
_"She left us, Arty. Celts doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. She's gone, forever."  
_  
_Arthur's throat went dry and his eyes felt wet. He knew Keeva was serious. None of them ever adressed their mother by her name unless the situation was serious. Though he'd been alive for hundreds of years, he was still an eight-year-old boy in all honesty._

_Before England could burst into tears, Ireland grabbed him and held him close.  
_  
_"But, don't you worry!" she said shakily. "We don't need Celts! I'll be the mamai now. I'll raise you and Wales on my own. A-and Scotland can be like your dad! We never met Britania, so we've never really had a dad before!"  
_  
_England could tell his sister was trying hard to be strong. He could see the betrayl and shock of abandonment still fresh on her face. But even with all that happened, Keeva never cried. She was the strongest person he knew. He felt safe with her.  
_  
_"Eire," Arthur said.  
__  
__"Yes, Art?"  
_  
_"Will you, me, Scotland, and Wales be a family forever?"  
_  
_Ireland pulled away and smiled lovingly. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the forehead.  
_  
_"Forever and always, England. Forever and always. I promise."_

~~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~~

"You promised we'd be a family forever." He answered numbly.

Arthur still secretly longed for those times. When none of them were fighting and they were all just a happy family.

"I did," Ireland admitted. Her eyes grew cold. "But it's hard to keep that promise when none of us are happy with each other. We can still be happy though, I promise. We just need to fix it."

"Fix it? Fix it how?"

Keeva sat up and looked her younger brother in the eyes. Extending her hand towards him, she gave a tired smile.

"Just give me my freedom. _Please_. That's all I'm asking. The debate is what started this whole mess anyway."

At that moment, something in England snapped. Maybe it was the memory of the Revolutionary war, when Alfred wanted freedom and achived it. The memory of America walking away, free, hating Arthur for a long time after that. And now his sister had the gull to ask for freedom? And as a way to fix their family? Did she not know how much pain and abandonment her felt when Alfred achived that freedom and left him?

"NO NO NO!" England found himself screaming.

Without warning, he dropped the gun and punched Keeva, sending her flying back. Arthur grabbed the gun off the ground and pointed it shakily at his unconscious sister.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE FREEDOM, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL END YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

The gun fired. The shot echoed through the air. But, there was no blood. No one had been shot.

A figure had grabbed Arthur's arm and twisted it back before he'd gotten the chance to shoot Ireland.

"It's over, Arthur," the figure said coldly. "The Irish have won their freedom."

England stood in shock. They'd won? His sister was free to leave them?

Arthur let out a ferious yell and dropped to his knees.

"No, you fucking frog! You're wrong!" Arthur screamed, tears threatening to spill over.

France shook his head.

"No, Angleterre, I speak the truth. Your sister is free."

Fear suddenly gripped France's heart. Turning, he ran to Keeva and gently cradled her.

"Irlande! Irlande! Mon cher, wake up! You won! KEEVA!"

Standing up, Francis began to carry the Irish nation away. Enland looked up, wipping angry tears from his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Her wounds need tending to. I'm taking her to a hospital."

France turned and gave Arthur a look of pure disgust and anger. One that made England jump.

"You almost killed your older sister, the woman who raised you. I hope you're proud."

Turning away from Arthur, he carried the tiny red-haired nation to safty. Only a few words were uttered from France as he left.

"Adieu, you bastard."

* * *

Ok~! That was chapter 1! I'm not too sure _how_ many chapters there will be, but I know there's gonna be at least 3. Oh, and for those of you who don't know what "Erin Go Bragh" means, it's basically Irish Gaelic for "Ireland Forever". It has a few different ways to spell it, just type in the phrase to Wikipedia and it'll explain it. Anyway, bye bye~!

_**Read and Review please 3 you will get awesome cookies from Prussia if you do! 8D**_


End file.
